Literary Manipulation
The power to manipulate literary objects. Sub-power of Record Manipulation. Variation of Art Manipulation and Object Manipulation. Also Called * Bibliokinesis * Book Control/Manipulation * Literature Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines, etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. In extreme cases the user may have access even to the media that doesn't truly exist, but is only mentioned in other media or imagined to exist. Applications Physical objects: * Book Constructs * Control Manipulation ** Object Creation Touch * Literary Attacks * Literary Creation * Literary Weapon Proficiency - By using books as a weapon. * Manipulate the properties of books. ** Repair books. * Move/lift books. ** Flight using books. ** Matter Surfing by riding books. * Object Possession * Projectile Enhancement with throwing books. Literature/Illustrations/text: * Book Imprisonment - to trap people/objects in the books. * Dimensional Travel - between different books, Ex: If there was a book of the world one could use it to travel by themselves or maybe with others. May accompany Time Travel if it's a history based book. * Literary Animation - project narrative stories into reality by reading. May include Illusion Manipulation. * Linguistic Intuition - to read every language. * Omnilegence - know all currently written material (this updates constantly). * Calling and/or summoning books. May also allow the user to go to the books instead of summoning them. ** Summon items, monsters and/or casting spells from the books. Techniques * Book Physiology * Enhanced Forgery * Glyph Creation * ''Inscription Casting'' * Knowledge Replication to absorb information from books. * Letter Empowerment to be empowered by letters. * Lexiconicy to transform a written word into the actual object. ** Writing Area * Literature Materialization * Melanokinesis to manipulate text including removing it. * Narrative Teleportation * Object Transmutation into literature. * Papyrokinesis to control paper. * Projected Thermography to write without scribing tools. * Reading Empowerment * Script Manipulation to write verses in other languages or ways of writing, and enchant them. * Sonography to read printed words by feeling ink impressions on paper. * Speed Reading * Story Manipulation '' ** ''Story Creation * Story Mimicry * Storybook Mimicry to copy traits and abilities of character from a book. ** Book Jumping * Symbol Manipulation * Writing Manifestation to make written words manifest into physical/energy form/action. Following may need specific Books or tools to use: * History Recording * Narration * Rewriting History * Writing Future Variations *Card Manipulation *Character Manipulation *Letter Manipulation *Literature Embodiment *Script Manipulation Associations * Architecture Manipulation to manipulate libraries, archives, book stores an/or other buildings that are connected to literature. * Art Manipulation * Art Physiology * Artistic Creation * Author Authority * Data Manipulation allows manipulation of data and digital information. * Drawing Creation * Earth Manipulation allows manipulation of records in stone, metal, jewels and clay. * Electronic Communication allows manipulation of digital and electronic records. * Electronic-Media Jumping allows manipulation of electronic media. * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Fictional Mimicry * Fictional Summoning ** Entertainment Materialization ** Cartoon Materialization ** Animation & Comics Materialization * Genre Embodiment * Indexing * Inscription Casting * Knowledge Manipulation allows manipulation of information/knowledge. * Letter/Number/Word Projection * Linguistic Manipulation * Literature Embodiment * Literary Intuition * Magic Books * Object Manipulation * Paint Manipulation allows manipulation of painted art, they were the first form of writing after all. * Paper Charm Magic * Projected Thermography could also play a role when creating the words to be used as weapons. * Reading Empowerment * Record Manipulation * Story Manipulation * True Omnilegence know all every-when and everywhere written material or Omniscience using books. * Writing Implement Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create books, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * User who doesn't have a book at hand is helpless. * Books aren't the most portable or compact objects. * Usefulness depends of the quality (fashion magazine vs RPG Bestiary) and quantity (single book vs library). Known Users See Also: Bookish Tropes. Gallery Anderson Pages.jpg|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) uses pages from the Bible for such purposes as teleportation, restraining enemies, and creating holy barriers. Hyrule_Warriors_-_Lana_Book_Artwork.png|Lana (Hyrule Warriors) uses the pages of her Book of Sorcery in combat. Pagemaster.jpg|Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) is known as the "Keeper of the Books", and "Guardian of Written Words". File:The-unwritten 1.jpg|The Unwritten Volume 1 Erazor_Djinn.jpg|The Erazor Djinn (Sonic and The Secret Rings) harnessed the stories of the Arabian Nights to augment his own power. Paulina_H.png|Paulina (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating books. Mont-d'Or's_Ability.png|Charlotte Mont-d'Or (One Piece) manipulating books. File:Dancing_books.gif|Dancing with books. File:Bohemian Rhapsody-0.png|Ungalo's Stand, Bohemian Rhapsody (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part 6: Stone Ocean) Videos True Blood 5x10 - Maurella|Maurella (True Blood) decodes an old contract. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Art-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation